Troma Entertainment
A Troma Entertainment é uma empresa independente americana de produção e distribuição de filmes fundada por Lloyd Kaufman e Michael Herz em 1974. A empresa produz filmes independentes de baixo orçamento, principalmente do gênero terror. Muitos deles tocam o terror dos anos 50 com elementos de farsa, paródia, sangue e salpicos. Em 2012, a empresa lançou oficialmente muitos de seus filmes no YouTube. A Troma produziu, adquiriu e distribuiu mais de 1.000 filmes independentes desde a sua criação. Seu slogan em 2014 foi "40 anos de Disrupting Media". Outro slogan que a empresa usa é "Filmes do Futuro". Informações da Empresa Os filmes da Troma são filmes B conhecidos por sua natureza surrealista ou automatizada, juntamente com o uso de imagens chocantes; alguns classificariam como "filmes de exploração de choque". Eles tipicamente contêm sexualidade explícita, nudez e violência gráfica sádica, sangrenta e flagrantemente intencional, tanto que o filme Troma tornou-se um termo sinônimo dessas características. Troma reutiliza os mesmos objetos, atores e cenas repetidamente, às vezes para economizar dinheiro. Em um certo ponto, no entanto, isso se tornou outra marca registrada da Troma. Exemplos incluem uma perna decepada, um monstro no pênis, e o carro que sacode e explode filmado para o filme Sgt. Kabukiman N.Y.P.D., que é usado no lugar de qualquer outro carro que precise bater e explodir. thumb|350px|Lloyd Kaufman em seu escritório na Troma. Troma produziu ou adquiriu os primeiros filmes com vários talentos em ascensão, como Carmen Electra (The Chosen One), Billy Bob Thornton (Chopper Chicks in Zombietown), Vanna White (Graduation Day), Kevin Costner (Sizzle Beach, U.S.A.), JJ Abrams (Nightbeast), Samuel L. Jackson (Def by Temptation), Marisa Tomei (The Toxic Avenger), Michael Jai White (The Toxic Avenger Part II), Vincent D'Onofrio (The First Turn-On!), David Boreanaz (Macabre Pair of Shorts), Paul Sorvino (Cry Uncle!), James Gunn (Tromeo and Juliet), Trey Parker e Matt Stone (Cannibal! The Musical), antes de serem descobertos. Outro diretor vencedor do Oscar, Oliver Stone, fez sua estréia como ator em The Battle of Love's Return. Suas últimas produções, Return to Nuke 'Em High Vol.1 e sua sequela Return to Return to Nuke Em High AKA Vol 2, foram lançadas em 2013 e 2018, respectivamente. História da Troma Studios thumb|350px|Lloyd Kaufman e Michael Herz. Em meados da década de 1970, Kaufman e Herz começaram a produzir, dirigir e distribuir comédias sexuais atrevidas, como The First Turn-On! e Squeeze Play!. A Troma forneceu suporte de produção para My Dinner With Andre de Louis Malle, para o qual Kaufman atuou como gerente de produção. Em 1985, Troma teve um sucesso com a violenta comédia de terror e filme de super-herói The Toxic Avenger. O filme acabou se tornando o filme mais popular de Troma, derivando em várias sequencias e um desenho animado para televisão. No entanto, após a morte financeira da própria empresa Troma, as seqüências do filme foram bombas de bilheteria e a adaptação para desenhos animados acabou repentinamente. O personagem Toxic Avenger é agora o mascote oficial da Troma. O filme seguinte de Kaufman para The Toxic Avenger foi Class of Nuke 'Em High, co-dirigido com Richard W. Haines. O filme foi um sucesso quase bem sucedido, embora tenha inspirado duas seqüências mal sucedidas, ambas seguindo o fim financeiro da Troma. Ao mesmo tempo, foi a versão mais vendida do VHS para a Troma. The Toxic Avenger foi transformado em um musical que estreou no George Street Playhouse em New Brunswick, New Jersey e foi inaugurado em Nova York no outono de 2008. The Toxic Avenger Musical, livreto de Joe DiPietro, o autor do longa I Love You, You're Perfect, Now Change e All Shook Up, foi lançado no mesmo ano. A música é de David Bryan, tecladista da banda de rock Bon Jovi. Logo depois que Class of Nuke 'Em High foi completado e distribuído, Kaufman dirigiu Troma's War. Projetado como uma crítica do que viu como tentativa de Ronald Reagan para glamourizar a guerra, a história diz respeito a um grupo de pessoas comuns que caem em uma ilha remota, apenas para encontrá-la povoadA por uma milícia isolacionista que pretende derrubar o governo dos EUA. Troma's War foi uma bomba de bilheteria. No rescaldo do mau desempenho do filme, apesar de outra tacada no gênero super-herói com Sgt. Kabukiman N.Y.P.D., Troma experimentou dificuldades financeiras e tentou se restabelecer como uma empresa menor, principalmente por necessidade. Hoje, a maioria dos filmes da Troma são exibidos pela primeira vez em VHS ou DVD, com alguns lançamentos teatrais para seus filmes em pequenas casas de arte, campus universitários e cinemas independentes. Em agosto de 2012, a Troma lançou mais de 100 filmes do catálogo anterior no YouTube, muitos gratuitos, alguns para visualização paga de 48 horas. Trabalhe desde 1995 De 1995 a 2000, a Troma teve um período de criatividade e produziu alguns de seus maiores trabalhos. Kaufman dirigiu três filmes independentes, todos distribuídos em lançamentos limitado nos cinemas: Tromeo and Juliet, uma leve paródia da peça de Shakespeare; Terror Firmer, um filme de terror vagamente baseado no livro de Kaufman All I Need to Know about Filmmaking I Learned from The Toxic Avenger, e uma sequela independente da [[trilogia The Toxic Avenger]] intitulado Citizen Toxie: The Toxic Avenger IV. As dificuldades financeiras da Troma pioraram após o financiamento mal feito de um vídeo de baixo orçamento intitulado Tales from the Crapper, que custou US$ 250.000, apesar de a maioria das imagens estar completamente inutilizável. India Allen, um dos produtores, desistiu do filme na metade e processou Troma, citando quebra de contrato, difamação, assédio sexual, calúnia comercial e inflição intencional de sofrimento emocional. Kaufman supervisionou a regravação na tentativa de salvar o filme, dividindo as imagens em duas partes e reformulando o filme como um double feature. Tales from the Crapper foi lançado em DVD em setembro de 2004. Atualmente, a Troma produz e adquire filmes independentes, apesar das dificuldades e limitações financeiras. A "Troma Films" distribuiu muitos filmes de terceiros, incluindo Cannibal! The Musical de Trey Parker. Lloyd incentiva a produção cinematográfica independente, fazendo aparições em muitos filmes de terror de baixo orçamento, ocasionalmente sem cobrar. Entre suas aparições mais recentes está a estreia na direção do ex-colaborador James Gunn, '' Slither'' e Guardians of the Galaxy. O editor de longa data de Kaufman, Gabriel Friedman, co-dirigiu e escreveu o roteiro de seu filme seguinte, Poultrygeist: Night of the Chicken Dead, um zom-com musical que fez sua estréia oficial em Nova York em 9 de maio de 2008 (embora o filme tenha sido exibido várias vezes em telas individuais por mais de um ano). O filme abriu para críticas positivas do Entertainment Weekly e The New York Times. Financeiramente, Poultrygeist foi uma decepção de bilheteria, com uma receita de apenas US$ 22.623 contra um orçamento de mais de US$ 450.000 (estimado). O longa-metragem foi lançado em 2006 nos cinemas e em 2008 em DVD. Durante o inverno de 2010/2011, Troma produziu um filme de longa-metragem Father's Day, que Kaufman chama de "um filme de resposta ao Dia das Mães". O filme foi escrito e dirigido pela equipe de produção cinematográfica canadense Astron-6, estreando em 21 de outubro de 2011, no Toronto After Dark Film Festival onde levou para casa o prêmio principal de "BEST FILM", assim como cinco outros prêmios. Em 2012, Father's Day apareceu na capa da revista Rue Morgue e ganhou "Melhor Longa-Metragem", "Melhor Diretor", "Melhor Performance Masculina" e "Melhores Efeitos Especiais" no A Night of Horror International Film Festival. Esta é uma façanha rara e impressionante para um filme que custa apenas dez mil dólares. Em 31 de outubro de 2012, Father's Day foi recusado na Austrália, o que faz com que seja efetivamente ilegal vender ou exibir o filme. Uma segunda versão censurada foi aprovada com uma classificação de R18 +. Troma vai Hollywood Em 7 de abril de 2010, Kaufman confirmou que um remake de PG-13 do The Toxic Avenger estava acontecendo e será produzido por Akiva Goldsman. Na verdade, não é a primeira tentativa de uma versão geral da franquia para o público, Make Your Own Damn Movie notou um contrato anterior com a New Line no início dos anos 90 para um live-action sobre os Toxic Crusaders. Outro clássico Troma dos anos 1980, o Mother's Day também receberá um remake e será dirigido por Darren Lynn Bousman e produzido por Brett Ratner. Na época, Kaufman também disse que estava negociando um acordo para um remake de Class of Nuke 'Em High. Logo depois, a Troma e a Starz Entertainment entraram em acordo para a produção de Return to Nuke Em High como um título de dois volumes. O primeiro volume foi lançado nos cinemas e em home vídeo. O segundo volume, atrasado devido a problemas de financiamento, foi declarado em seu site Kickstarter em janeiro de 2017 que esta quase pronto. Outros trabalhos A Troma realiza anualmente o Tromadance Festival em Park City, Utah, ao mesmo tempo que o Sundance Festival, para acentuar sua verdadeira independência do mainstream. As telas do festival apresentaram filmes de cineastas independentes de todo o mundo, os melhores geralmente são lançados em DVD pela Troma ou compilados na série Best of Tromadance. Paralelamente, Troma atua como conselheira de aspirantes a cineastas com aulas de Kaufman, contribuindo com participações e muitas vezes lançando os filmes acabados em DVD. 2009 marcou a última vez que o Tromadance foi realizado em Utah; o festival foi posteriormente transferido para Asbury Park, New Jersey. Além disso, o Tromadance ajustou sua programação anual em abril e não em janeiro, como nos anos anteriores. Em 2014, o festival mudou-se para Nova York e ocorreu em junho. Kaufman também teve algum sucesso com vários livros de não-ficção e uma novelização de The Toxic Avenger. Lançado em 1998, All I Need to Know about Filmmaking I Learned from The Toxic Avenger é uma autobiografia do tipo co-escrita com James Gunn. Este livro foi significativo para os interessados em Troma e Kaufman porque foi a primeira vez que um livro narrou a história da empresa, seus filmes e sua figura de proa icônica. Kaufman continuou a usar suas experiências como chefe da Troma nos livros de produção de "diy", Make Your Own Damn Movie!, Direct Your Own Damn Movie!, Produce Your Own Damn Movie! e Sell Your Own Damn Movie!. Uma caixa de DVD foi lançada para coincidir com o lançamento de cada um dos três livros. Na série de vídeos, Kaufman entrevista cineastas famosos e infames sobre vários assuntos do cinema. Em 2006, uma novelização de The Toxic Avenger foi lançada. Foi co-escrito por Kaufman e o empregado da Troma, Adam Jahnke. Filmes distribuídos pela Troma Artigo principal: Lista de filmes de Troma Veja também Lista de títulos de Troma Team Video para obter uma lista completa de filmes distribuídos pela Troma Entertainment. Abaixo está uma lista de alguns filmes distribuídos pela Troma. * B.C. Butcher * Beware! Children at Play * Blood Junkie * Blood Sucking Freaks * Cannibal! The Musical * The Class of Nuke 'Em High series ** Class of Nuke 'Em High ** Class of Nuke 'Em High 2: Subhumanoid Meltdown ** Class of Nuke 'Em High 3: The Good, the Bad and the Subhumanoid ** Return to Nuke 'Em High Volume 1 ** Return to Return to Nuke 'Em High AKA Volume 2 * The Children * Combat Shock * Crazy Animal * Daddy's Deadly Darling * Def by Temptation * Dumpster Baby * Escape from Hell * Father's Day * Ferocious Female Freedom Fighters * The First Turn-On! * Hanging Woman * Heavy Mental: A Rock-N-Roll Bloodbath * Hectic Knife * Homeless Joe * Killer Condom * The Last Horror Film * Lust for Freedom * Mad Dog Morgan * Maniac Nurses Find Ecstasy * The Middle Finger * Monster in the Closet * Mother's Day * Mr. Bricks: A Heavy Metal Murder Musical * Nightbeast * Poultrygeist: Night of the Chicken Dead * Rabid Grannies * Rednecks * Redneck Zombies * Screamplay * Sgt. Kabukiman N.Y.P.D. * Sick Sock Monsters from Outer Space * Sizzle Beach, U.S.A. * Space Daze * Surf Nazis Must Die * Tale of Two Sisters * Terror Firmer * There's Nothing Out There * The Toxic Avenger series ** The Toxic Avenger ** The Toxic Avenger Part II ** The Toxic Avenger Part III: The Last Temptation of Toxie ** Citizen Toxie: The Toxic Avenger IV * Tony Trombo's Hick Trek 2 * Troma's Monster Kill * Troma's War * Tromeo and Juliet * Vegas in Space * VHS Massacre * When Nature Calls * Yeti: A Love Story * Zombiegeddon Categoria:Companhias